


El Presidio Rides North

by whitachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Road Trips, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zombie road trip sex comedy.</p><p>Reposted from <a href="http://bb-shousetsu.livejournal.com/67111.html">Shousetsu Bang*Bang volume 7 issue 33</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	El Presidio Rides North

This story is now available from [Less Than Three Press.](https://lessthanthreepress.com/books/index.php?main_page=product_bookx_info&cPath=94&products_id=1265)

**Author's Note:**

> Download the soundtrack: [Mercury's Mix](http://stormsabrewin.org/ssbb/mercurysmix.zip)
> 
>  
> 
> _Special thanks to Rhett Reese, Paul Wernick, Max Brooks, neomeruru, and ladysisyphus_


End file.
